


For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.

by Nefarious_Writings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben is romantic and awkward, Cute, Cute gays, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Ren is Ben, Romeo and Juliet References, Romeo and Juliet themed, Tumblr AU, high school star wars, hux has a stick up his ass, idk what im going to do with this fic, possibly an 80's au??, possibly having awkward gender problems??, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefarious_Writings/pseuds/Nefarious_Writings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux knew it was stupid, idiotic. How could anyone call that story romantic? Or even, dare he say it, a classic? </p>
<p>Ben Knew it was great, tragic. How could anyone not find that story romantic? Or even, dare he say it, not a classic? </p>
<p>Hux and Ben where part of the same club, each with their own sides of the story. Hux believes 'Romeo and Juliet' is rubbish, Ben thinks its a classic. What happens when the two, who should never be together, are suddenly finding themselves falling head over heals, and recreating the play each one knows oh so well?</p>
<p>basically a Romeo and Juliet modern au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/6f/42/8a/6f428ac148e730f32017a959ca7cd85d.jpg

Ben Knew it was great, tragic. How could anyone not find that story romantic? Or even, dare he say it, not a classic? 

It was about two people who fell in love, only to have tragedy unfold around them. It was love at first sight and even though they know they could never be together, they tried. The next day they secretly got married, a few people die due to their secret marriage, and Juliet is promised to another man by her evil family. In a state of pure rebellion, she invites Romeo into her room late at night and they make love to make the marriage official. To escape the pure evil of her family she fakes death with the aid of a magic potion, telling Romeo by a messenger. He, sadly, didn’t receive the message so he committed suicide as he couldn’t bare to be without his love. Once she woke up to find him dead, she then too killed herself. Remember, this is the true tale of love and loss.

Yes, it is romantic. A classic. The whole story is love at first sight, a secret marriage, love, then tragedy. It was the story of two star crossed lovers, fighting agents’ all odds to have one another. Ben loved it, believing it to be a timeless classic. That’s why when he found out that half of his after school English club thought that ‘Romeo and Juliet’ was garbage, he had to defend himself. 

“It is a timeless love story about love and- and-“ Rey, his cousin and fellow Shakespeare lover spoke. “You are incorrect, you see-“ Phasma, a Woman who believed the art to be a total piece of junk tried to defend. The club had been split in two, one side defending the story, knowing its true power and emotional value. The other believing it was trash and worthless. Kylo went with the first option. 

After an hour of arguing, Ben and his friends winning again, they all left the school went to the café around the corner of the school. It was too small and hidden for anyone else from school to go there, and too modern for old people to even put up with the place. It was mostly filled with hipsters and family friends. The owner, Mazz, a friend of Ben’s and Reys family, ran the place with the help of Ben and his friends. It was nice, locked away in a two story building hidden deep in the suburbs. The first floor had the counter, coffee cave and a few old lounge chairs. Upstairs was filled with old antiques Mazz had found from her trips around the world, along with more tables and chairs. The whole thing smelt of coffee and cake, and fairy lights hung in the windows that where dust covered and cracked. It was bens home, and where he spent most of his time.

Ben, Rey, Finn and Poe all walked into the cafe/shop, greeting Mazz on the way in. “Hey Mazz.” Ben greeted with a slight smile, waving as he passed the counter. Today Mazz seemed to have help in, as a man was making coffee’s behind her. Rey spoke next. “We will just have our usual.” She smiled in her overly friendly way and passed the small woman by. Mazz was short, very short, and had a slightly.. orange complexion, with obnoxiously big glasses perched on her small nose. “Hello, boys.” She greeted Finn and Poe who had walked in together. Mazz always suspected them of being a couple, just like everyone else. Finn flushed and Poe smiled, waving. “Hey Mazz.” And the two of them walled past the counter. They all walked up the bendy flight of stairs and onto the top floor. Once everyone had taken their seats; Rey on an old yellow armchair, Finn and Poe on an Elvis themed lounge and Kylo on a dark red car seat. All the chairs where facing a small wooden table, all situated in the corner of the room and away from preying eyes. 

Finn and poe cuddled with each other, as they always did when they were alone. Ben leaned back in his chair, relaxing. “So, are you going to the end of semester dance? Its at this guys place.. I think it was.. who was it..” Rey started, closing her eyes while trying to recall his name. “I don’t know, Lando’s kid.” Poe interrupted. “Yeah, him, whatever his name is.” Rey finished. “Are you going? He is having a party at his place.” Poe and Finn nodded. “We are.” Finn spoke, smiling. Rey rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less. “Are you going? Ben?” she asked, tilting her head in question. 

 

/////

 

Hux knew it was stupid, idiotic. How could anyone call that story romantic? Or even, dare he say it, a classic? 

It was about two kids who fell in love, and created deathly drama. On the same day they met they decided to get married, after instantly falling in love with each other. The next day they secretly got married, a couple people die, and Juliet is promised to another man for her hand in marriage. After she becomes a moody teen, she invites Romeo into her room late at night and they have sex implying that their marriage is now ‘official’. Juliet buys a magic potion to make it look like she is dead for a couple of days, only telling Romeo by a messenger. He of cores, in true Shakespeare style, didn’t receive the message. He goes ahead and kills himself as he can not bare to be without his 14yo love. Once she woke up and finds him dead, she then too kills herself. Remember, these idiots have only known each other for 24 hours.

Yes, it is romantic. A classic. The whole story is sight, marry, fuck; then death. No dates, no getting to know one another, it’s a story about two idiot teenagers doing idiot teenager things. Hux couldn’t stand it, nor the people who believed it to be a timeless classic. That’s why when he found out that half of his after school English club thought that ‘Romeo and Juliet’ was a classic, he had to defend himself. 

“It is a timeless love story about love and- and-“ Rey, a girl who thought Romeo and Juliet was timeless, spoke. “You are incorrect, you see-“ Phasma, his friend, best friend, spoke to defend his side. The club had been split in two, one side defending the story that they claimed to be a gift from the gods. The other thought it was complete garbage and had no true meaning or emotionally resonating qualities. Hux went with the later.

After an hour of arguing, Hux and the others winning again, they all left the school and went into the city. Hux and his… friends? More like acquaintances, would all go and spend the last few minutes of their after school time at the library. They tended to study and work on projects together, sometimes even doing practice tests on one another. It was good and productive. All of his life was productivity, rules, regulations and timetables. Hux lived by the strict laws of his own life, and would not waste a day on being non productive. Hux and his familiars where all in the library, Phasma was reading a chapter of her history textbook, Mikata was going over his math notes with Thanison and Hux was trying to revise for an English exam. 

It smelt of books and air freshener, and the whole place was brand new. There were two sections to the new library, the computer and the book section. Hux and his friends spent most of their time in the book part of the library, as it was a better use of their time then getting distracted on a computer. The place was grey, and cold, nothing homely about it. That’s why Hux liked it, nothing to remind him of a life he could have had. 

He was surprised when Phasma looked up from her book, looking over to Hux. He and her where the alpha’s in the group, Thanison and Mikata the omega’s. “Are you going to the party?” she asked in her normal cold, nonchalant voice. Thanison and Mikata looked up from their notes. “We are.” Mikata spoke in his slightly higher than normal voice. Thanisin only nodded. Phasma looked back to hux. “Well?” Hux furrowed his brows. “What party?” “Lando’s son is having an end of semester party, everyone is going.” Thanison spoke, cold and ciphered, just like Hux.

 

\--- bonus stupidity!! ---

Hux looked across the room, watching the stupidly handsome man before him bicker and argue with his friends. He was so beautiful, yet so ugly, all at the same time. His beauty could not be captured into mere words, he was sublime, stunning. Suddenly Hux stood up, and in two hours he had quoted the entire Shakespearean play or romeo and Juliet. Everyone sat in aw, as Hux quoted every line towards the dark haired beauty before him. Suddenly Millicent, his cat, came in with a little gold man in her mouth, handing him the Oscar before slipping away again. Hux bowed and thanked everyone, before disappearing into a ball of mist.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! should i continue this fic? idk.. its not very well written and edited, but OH WELL.


End file.
